belgiquefandomcom-20200216-history
Family tree of Vietnamese monarchs
Following is the family tree of Vietnamese monarchs from the autonomous period of the Khúc family (905–923) to the reign of Bảo Đại (1926–1945), the last emperor of the Nguyễn Dynasty. Emperors, kings and lords of each monarch are denoted by different colours with the period of their reigns. Timeline Family tree 931-1413 (937–938) |DTK=Dương Tam Kha (944–950) |DQN=Queen Dương|NGQ=Ngô Quyền (939–944) |boxstyle_NGQ=background-color: #FFBF00; |boxstyle_DNH=background-color: #FC6; |boxstyle_DTK=background-color: #FC6; |boxstyle_KCT=background-color: #C96; }} |NXV=Ngô Xương Văn (950–965)|DTH=Đinh Tiên Hoàng (968–979) |DVN=Dương Vân Nga|LDH=Lê Đại Hành (980–1005) |ANN=?|HOA=Họ Hoàng |boxstyle_NXN=background-color: #FFBF00; |boxstyle_NXV=background-color: #FFBF00; |boxstyle_DTH=background-color: #9ACD32; |boxstyle_LDH=background-color: #1E90FF; }} |DPD=Đinh Phế Đế (979–980) |LLV=Lê Trung Tông (1005) |LLD=Lê Long Đĩnh (1005–1009) |LPN=Lê Thị Phất Ngân |boxstyle_DPD=background-color: #9ACD32; |boxstyle_LLV=background-color: #1E90FF; |boxstyle_LLD=background-color: #1E90FF; |boxstyle_LTT=background-color: #ACE1AF; }} |boxstyle_LTT=background-color: #ACE1AF; }} |boxstyle_LTT=background-color: #ACE1AF; }} |boxstyle_LNT=background-color: #ACE1AF; }} |boxstyle_LTT=background-color: #ACE1AF; }} |boxstyle_LAT=background-color: #ACE1AF; }} |boxstyle_LCT=background-color: #ACE1AF; }} |TDN=Trần Thị Dung|TTD=Trần Thủ Độ |boxstyle_LHT=background-color: #ACE1AF; }} |LCH=Lý Chiêu Hoàng (1224–1225) |TT=Thuận Thiên |boxstyle_LCH=background-color: #ACE1AF; |boxstyle_TTT=background-color: #FFEFD5; }} |boxstyle_TTT=background-color: #FFEFD5; }} |boxstyle_TNT=background-color: #FFEFD5; }} |boxstyle_TAT=background-color: #FFEFD5; }} |boxstyle_TMT=background-color: #FFEFD5; }} |HNP=Princess Huy Ninh|TNT=Trần Nghệ Tông (1370–1372)|TRD=Trần Dụ Tông (1341–1369) |THT=Trần Hiến Tông (1329–1341) |TDT=Trần Duệ Tông (1372–1377) |CTV=Prince Cung Túc |boxstyle_TNT=background-color: #FFEFD5; |boxstyle_TRD=background-color: #FFEFD5; |boxstyle_THT=background-color: #FFEFD5; |boxstyle_TDT=background-color: #FFEFD5; |boxstyle_HQL=background-color: #E6E6FA; }} |TNP=Princess Thánh Ngâu|TTT=Trần Thuận Tông (1388–1398) |TDV=Prince Tràng Định|GDD=Giản Định Đế (1407–1409) |TPD=Trần Phế Đế (1377–1388) |DNL=Dương Nhật Lễ (1369–1370) |boxstyle_TTT=background-color: #FFEFD5; |boxstyle_TPD=background-color: #FFEFD5; |boxstyle_DNL=background-color: #FFEFD5; |boxstyle_HHT=background-color: #E6E6FA; |boxstyle_GDD=background-color: #FFFACD; }} |TTD=Trần Thiếu Đế (1398–1400) |TQD=Trùng Quang Đế (1409–1413) |boxstyle_TTD=background-color: #FFEFD5; |boxstyle_TQD=background-color: #FFFACD; |boxstyle_TRC=background-color: #FFFACD; }} 1428-1945 |LTR=Lê Trừ |boxstyle_LTT=background-color: #98FB98; }} |LKA=Lê Khang |boxstyle_LTT=background-color: #98FB98; }} |LTT=Lê Thánh Tông (1460–1497)|LND=Lê Nghi Dân (1459–1460) |LTH=Lê Thờ |boxstyle_LNT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LTT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LND=background-color: #98FB98; }} |LDU=Lê Duy Thiệu|LTN=Lê Tân|NGK=Nguyễn Kim |boxstyle_ LHT =background-color: #98FB98; }} |LCT=Lê Chiêu Tông (1516–1522) |LTT=Lê Túc Tông (1504) |LUM=Lê Uy Mục (1505–1509) |LAT=Lê Duy Khoáng|LSG=Lê Sùng|LTD=Lê Tương Dực (1510–1516) |LVI=Lê Vinh|MDD=Mạc Thái Tổ (1527–1529) |TRK=Trịnh Kiểm (1545–1570)|NGH=Nguyễn Hoàng (1600–1613)|NGU=Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Bảo |boxstyle_LCH=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LCT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LTT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LUM=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_MDD=background-color: #FF7F50; |boxstyle_LTD=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_ NGH =background-color: #7FFFD4; |boxstyle_TRK=background-color: #F0E68C; }} |LCT=Lê Chiêu Tông (1516–1522) |LTT=Lê Túc Tông (1504) |LUM=Lê Uy Mục (1505–1509) |LAT=Lê Anh Tông (1556–1573) |LKZ=Lê Quang Trị (1516)|MTT=Mạc Thái Tông (1530–1540)|MHH=Mạc Thị|NPN=Nguyễn Phúc Nguyên (1613–1635)|TRT=Trịnh Tùng (1570–1623)|TRO=Trịnh Cối (1570) |boxstyle_LCH=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LCT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LTT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LUM=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LAT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_MTT=background-color: #FF7F50; |boxstyle_LKZ=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_TRT=background-color: #F0E68C; |boxstyle_TRO=background-color: #F0E68C; |boxstyle_ NPN =background-color: #7FFFD4;}} |LTG=Lê Thế Tông (1573–1599) |MHT=Mạc Hiến Tông (1541–1546)|TRG=Trịnh Tráng (1623–1652)|LHT=Lê Hy Tông (1676–1704) |NPL=Nguyễn Phúc Lan (1635–1648) |boxstyle_LTT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LTG=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_MHT=background-color: #FF7F50; |boxstyle_TRG=background-color: #F0E68C; |boxstyle_NPL=background-color: #7FFFD4; }} |LKT=Lê Kính Tông (1600–1619) |NGU=Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Bảo|MTT=Mạc Tuyên Tông (1546–1561)|NPN=Nguyễn Phúc Nguyên (1613–1635)|NPT=Nguyễn Phúc Tần (1648–1687)|TRT=Trịnh Tạc (1653–1682) |boxstyle_LTT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LKT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_MTT=background-color: #FF7F50; |boxstyle_TRT=background-color: #F0E68C; |boxstyle_NPT=background-color: #7FFFD4; }} (1619–1643) (1649–1662) |MMH=Mạc Mậu Hợp (1562–1592)|NPL=Nguyễn Phúc Lan (1635–1648)|NPT=Nguyễn Phúc Trăn (1687–1691)|TRC=Trịnh Căn (1682–1709) |boxstyle_LTT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_MMH=background-color: #FF7F50; |boxstyle_NPT=background-color: #7FFFD4; |boxstyle_TRC=background-color: #F0E68C; }} |LHG=Lê Huyền Tông (1663–1671) |LCT=Lê Chân Tông (1643–1649) |MCT=Mạc Toàn (1592)|NPC=Nguyễn Phúc Chu (1691–1725)|TRU=Trịnh Cương (1709–1729)|TRT=Trịnh Tạc (1653–1682)|NPT=Nguyễn Phúc Tần (1648–1687)|LHT=Lê Hy Tông (1676–1704) |boxstyle_LHT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LGT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LHG=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LCT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_MCT=background-color: #FF7F50; |boxstyle_TRU=background-color: #F0E68C; |boxstyle_NPC=background-color: #7FFFD4; }} |boxstyle_LDT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_TRG=background-color: #F0E68C; |boxstyle_TRD=background-color: #F0E68C; |boxstyle_NPC=background-color: #7FFFD4; }} |LTT=Lê Thuần Tông (1732–1735) |LYT=Lê Ý Tông (1735–1740) |NPK=Nguyễn Phúc Khoát (1738–1765)|TRB=Trịnh Bồng (1786–1787)|TRS=Trịnh Sâm (1767–1782) |boxstyle_LDP=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LTT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_LYT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_TRC=background-color: #F0E68C; |boxstyle_NPT=background-color: #7FFFD4; |boxstyle_TRB=background-color: #F0E68C; |boxstyle_TRS=background-color: #F0E68C; |boxstyle_NPK=background-color: #7FFFD4; }} |NPL=Nguyễn Phúc Luân|NPT=Nguyễn Phúc Thuần (1765–1777)|TRK=Trịnh Khải (1782–1786)|TRC=Trịnh Cán (1782) |boxstyle_LHT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_TRK=background-color: #F0E68C; |boxstyle_TRC=background-color: #F0E68C; |boxstyle_NPT=background-color: #7FFFD4; }} |NGN=Nguyễn Nhạc (1778–1788) |LNB=Lê Ngọc Bình|NPA=Gia Long (1781–1802) (1802–1819) |boxstyle_NPA=background-color: #DA70D6; |boxstyle_NGH=background-color: #FFA07A; |boxstyle_NGN=background-color: #FFA07A; }} |NQT=Nguyễn Quang Toản (1792–1802) |MMG=Minh Mạng (1820–1840) |boxstyle_LCT=background-color: #98FB98; |boxstyle_NQT=background-color: #FFA07A; |boxstyle_MMG=background-color: #DA70D6; }} |boxstyle_TTR=background-color: #DA70D6; }} |HHA=Hiệp Hòa (1883) |TTV=Thoại Thái Vương|KTV=Kiên Thái Vương |boxstyle_TDC=background-color: #DA70D6; |boxstyle_HHA=background-color: #DA70D6; }} |DKH=Đồng Khánh (1885–1888) |HNG=Hàm Nghi (1884–1885) |KPH=Kiến Phúc (1883–1884) |boxstyle_DDC=background-color: #DA70D6; |boxstyle_DKH=background-color: #DA70D6; |boxstyle_HNG=background-color: #DA70D6; |boxstyle_KPH=background-color: #DA70D6; }} (1889–1907)|KDH=Khải Định (1916–1925) |boxstyle_TTH=background-color: #DA70D6; |boxstyle_KDH=background-color: #DA70D6; }} |boxstyle_DTN=background-color: #DA70D6; |boxstyle_BDA=background-color: #DA70D6; }} Notes * Kiều Công Tiễn was only adopted son of Dương Đình Nghệ. * Although being a king of the Ngô Dynasty, Dương Tam Kha came from the Dương family as he is Dương Đình Nghệ's son. * Dương Nhật Lễ was only adopted son of Prince Cung Túc, so he did not bear the family name Trần like other emperors of the Trần Dynasty. * The second elder brother of Lê Thái Tổ was Grand Duke Lam Lê Trừ whose son was Grand Duke Quỳ Lê Khang. Lê Khang was the great-great-grandfather of the emperor Lê Anh Tông. Because Lê Trung Tông died without any son, Lê Anh Tông was chosen for the throne. * Lê Thần Tông held the throne from 1619 to 1643 and again from 1649 to 1662 in replacing his son Lê Chân Tông who died soon. * Normally the persons in two successive boxes are connected by parental relation, however in this case, Trịnh Cương was not son, but great-grandson of Trịnh Căn. Since Trịnh Cương's father and grandfather both died before the death of Trịnh Căn, Trịnh Cương was chosen the successor of the Trịnh Lord. * Gia Long held the position Nguyễn Lord from 1781 to 1802, afterward he became the first emperor of the Nguyễn Dynasty from 1802 to 1819. Colour notes References Notes Bibliography * * * * * See also Category:Vietnamese royalty Category:Vietnamese dynasties Vietnam Monarchs